birdsofdestinyfandomcom-20200213-history
UnMario Tv/Movie Idea
Shames/Games Repainted Super Ronald Galaxy 1 or 2 - Luigui Mansion Super Ronald Galaxy 1 or 2 - Super Mario Sunshine Adventure time with finn and jake - Wind Waker (Left at Page 1) Buper Bario Bros 2 - Metal Gear Solid Bowser and the Magic Pickle 2: Entering Water World - Pikmin 2 (COM) Calvin and Hobbes - Paper Mario 2 Hobbes: The Prophecy - LOZ: Twilight Princess Hitario and weegee Parnters in meme - Sonic adventure 2 Mario: Dora and Boots ''- Tag and the power of paint '(COM)' Bootman & Alcatraz: The Shame- Yu-Gi-Oh ''Mario Kart: Zero Dash - Mario Kart Double Dash Bomber Tale Blast & Knuckles 3D Land - Cubivore Booka Tailee 64 - Super Mario Galaxy Stupor Cardboard Mario - Klonoa (COM) Doggy Conn - Pokemon Channel (COM) Donkey Kong and Monkey Donkey - Pikmin (COM) Doggy Conn: World of Tanks - Punch Out (COM) Danjo and Kalowe - Digimon Rumble Arena 2 (COM) Eskimo Bros - Wario World (COM) Final Spaghetti: Da Prequel - Luigui's Mansion Repainted 2 0 1 (COM) Doggy Conn Depression Simulator - Rhythm Heaven Fever 0 1 (COM) Final Fantasy: Infinite Sadness - Hard Time Hitario and Weegee: The hard stone gathering - Spongebob: Battle for Bikini Bottom 0 1 (COM) Hotel Weegee: Friend Fister- Pokemon Rumble Hunger Games: Nintendo Editons - Uno Repainted (COM) Heroes the video shame - Bionicle Heroes (COM) Kirby Stupid Star Ultra - Marble Blast Gold (COM) Inn Mario 2 - Facade Inn Nim Nom - Bomberman Blast (COM) Jerry jackson 42- Mario 64 0 1 2 3 (COM) Mario Party: 1000 - Mario Party 9 (COM) Jimmy the earthworm - Creature from the krusty krab 0 1 (COM) Malleo Mart - Mario Kart Wiipainted 0 1 (COM) Jason vs video games- Spooky Jumpscare Mansion 0 (COM) Kirby dream land 5 - Custom Robo Live King K Rool Dragons vs Balls- Solitare King K Rool Klash of klans - Super Paper Mario 0 1 (COM) Border Halo - Lands of Warcraft Online - Lego Star Wars Repainted (COM) Iron Man-VS.-Weegee. ''- Super Smash Melee 0 1 2 '(COM)' ''Magnum Bill and Hammer Bro: SuperStar Saga. - Fairly Odd Parents Shadow (COM) LOZ Daylight savings - Pac man world 2 (COM) Super Meme Bros No.2: Broken Quantum's - The Bliding of issac afterbirth 0 (COM) Luigui Scalebound adventure - Pac man world 3 LOZ: Evil goober attack hyrule - Mega man 1-6 (COM) Malleo and weegee resident devil - Mega man 9 Malleo and wegee bowsa inside story - Mega man 10 Malleo and weegee partners in crime - Wario Ware Smooth Moves Mario and iron man maettalic adventure - Sonic 4 episode 1 Metroid the last air bender - Persona 3 Mario the shame - Pokemon XD Mario and luigui the lost farts - Portal (COM) Mario and luigui super star sega gensis - P vs Z 0 (COM) Mario and luigui on pokemon island - LOZ Ocarina of time (COM) Luigi: Plumber in Time ''- Sonic Heroes '(COM)' ''Mario's Political Party ''- Mario Party 8 '(COM)' Disney's Sonic Soldsteel Adventure XD - Gale of Darkness Touched! Repainter's Cut from Arcade Edition with Banjo kazooie & Knuckles Definite Edition - Super Mario Galaxy 2 0 '(COM)' Doggy Conn: World of Tanks - Trackmania Repaint Mods '(COM)' The Legend of Zelda: OOT - Mario Superstar Baseball '(COM)' Issac & Knuckles: Finding Nemo's Butt - Rocket Power: Beach Bandits 0 '(COM)' Zuper Wario 8ros: Search for the Plastic Toy Hero - Ed Edd n Eddy: The Mis-Edventures '(COM)' WWE: Wrestle Mania - Shrek Edition - Dragon Ball Z Budokai '(COM)' Yushee's Island Vuh - Sonic Mania '(COM)' Yushee Isle 2042 - Kirby's Return to Dreamland 0 ''Yushee's Story - Kid Icarus: Uprising Wario Fart 3D - Puyo Pop Fever Yushee's Island - Cars 2 the game (COM) Yoshi's Island SD - Iji Weegee Adventure: A Charted's Fortune. - Spongebob Movie the game Yoshi's Island 3: Super Mario Bros' Attack - Sonic Adventure Yoshi's Island - Megaman Network Transmission Weegee Adventure V: Skerrim Scroll - Starfox Adventures 0 1 Piirby - Kirby Air Ride Weegee Adventure 4: What The HECK?- Jett Rocket LOZ For Noobs - Ao Oni 0 (COM) Weegee Adventure 3: The Last Weegee Adventure. - Creepy Land (COM) Weegee Adventure 2 - Creepypasta Land (COM) N/A - Stickman Adventure (COM) N/A - Crackle Cradle (COM) Spongebills Squirtpants & Knuckles: Battle for Moist Bikinis - Game Repainted 0 Super Meme Bros: Massive Feels - NSMB Wii repainted (COM) Super Mario Soccer 16 - Pac Man World Rally Souper Smesh Bras - Project M (Smash Bros) Vectorman Planet 3: Warcraft in Space! - Shadow the Hedgehog Spongebill & Knuckles: Twilight Zone - Neo Scary Godmother Spongebills Squirtpants: One Perfect Dark Night - Minecraft Repainted 0 Xylophone Hero ''- Half Life 2 The Sims: Mario Edition - Pokemon Fire Red ''Wario & Waluigi: Partners in Crime- Fairly OddParents: Breakin Da Rules Sonichu The Shame - World of Goo Captain Turd Teesure Tracker - Star Fox 64 Earth Bouding: Meme a Loo Doo - Rayman M 0 1 Eskimo Bros 2 - Cat mario Mario Fart Wii - Simpsons Road Rage N/A - Mc D wreslting N/A - VVVVV N/A - Dream Mix TV World N/A - DOOM' N/A - Wii Sports N/A - Black Dong The Super Elder Scrolls Hunie Pop and Knuckles All Stars Bros of Duty for Wii U + DS - Octodad The Leg of ZAA: The Win Wanker XD - Sonic Unleashed 0 Uganda Knuckles: Da Giant Queen - Sonic and the Black Knight 0 Super Meme Bros - Paper Mario 2 0 N/A - Billy Hatcher N/A - FNAF 2 N/A - An Untitled Story Vectorman Planet - Mario Sunshine 2 Vectorman Planet 2: Into the Crypt- Kirby Super Team Deluxe 0 1 Weegee Wars: The Mothim Prophecy - Pokemon Colossuem N/A - Chuck E Cheese's Party Games Wario & Waluigui: Monster Ranchers - The Simpsons Hit and Run N/A - Mario Party 7 N/A - Smash Brawl N/A - Doki Doki Literature Club Repainted N/A- SCP - Containment Breach N/A - Sonic Dreams Collection N/A - Resident Evil 4 N/A ''- Glover N/A - Animal Crossing N/A - Terraria N/A - Pokemon XD Gale of Darkness N/A - Wario Ware Smooth Moves N/A - Sonic CD N/A - M and L Paper Jam N/A - Wario Land Shake It - John Mario's European Football N/A - Smash Bros 64 The Adventures of a Really Bad Doctor 2: Space Balls and Mula- Tales of Symphonia N/A - Rockman 7 FC The Legend of Mario: Enter Diablands - Metroid Prime The Legend of Mario: Beware the Creep... er - Madworld The Legend of Mario: Twilight Peach- Doom 1+2 The Loser of The Peoples: The Sunny Apocalypse - Bomberman Generations ''The Loser Of The Peoples 2:MARSHMALLOWS-VS-GOOMBAS! ''- Paper Mario 64 N/A - Emoji.io Toad Fu 3: The Tamagotchis War - Super Monkey Ball ''Toad Fu 2: Kill Friggin Bill! - DK Country Returns N/A - Namco Museum Megamix N/A - Big Brain Academy: Wii Degree The Legend of Zelda: All Wolves go to Hyrule - Persona 4 Super Ultra Kaizo Memeio Road - Sonic Riders Tetris Story Mode: Waifu Wars - Paper Mario Color Splash Super Ape Mario - Klonoa 2 Super SUper SuPer SupEr SupeR SUper SUPer SUPEr SUPER Souper UnSuper Really Super Non Super Paper Mario - NiGHTS: Journey of Dreams N/A - Pokemon Battle Revolution N/A - Gakeun Toshi Vara Noir Roses N/A - Pokemon Colossum Sonichu The Shame- DK Jungle Beat N/A - Shrek Super Slam N/A - Nicktoons: Attack of the Toybots N/A - Donald Duck PK N/A - Epic Mickey N/A - Mario and Sonic Olympics N/A - Chibi-Robo! N/A - SpongeBob: Lights, Camera, Pants! N/A - DDR Mario Mix N/A - Simpsons Hit and Run N/A - Dora the Explorer Purple Planet N/A - Animaniacs Great Edgar Hunt N/A - Wall-E N/A - Poképark Super Merio Treasure Hunt: Portlandia - Jet Set Repainted N/A - Fire emblem path of radiance Mario Kart: Double Dash!! - Sonic R Super Ultra Gorty: Monchan Road - Blockland ''- Mario kart 8'' N/A - Pokepark: Pikachu Adventure Reddit Playlist ideas from neo scarygodmother Tv Shows TDMBWP - Tales from the toilet Cory in the house - President S0NIC Girl Meets World - Toad Meets World Peep and the Big Wide World - Peep And The Big Dang World Of Random American Idol - Mushroom Kingdom Idol Empty House - Full House Empty Mansion - Fuller House Gay Shakers - Game Shakers Destroy the World - Destreoy Build Destroy What should of happened - Dude, what would happen Gay On - Level Up Four Trouble Kicks - Nicky, Ricky, Dicky, and dawn Zuper Heroes - The Thundermans Fred the Alien - Marvin marvin Dumb Fairy - The other kingdom Cortana's Mis Adventure - I am frankie Wiz the Wizard - Wizards of Waverly Place Bunk me up - Bunk'd Farm of Ants - ANT Farm Kick me the show - Kickin it Best Friends Never or ever - Best friends whenever Code 9 and 11 - Code 9 Movie The Godfather - The Dogfather A Bad Dream on Elm Street Series - Nightmare on Elm Street Stupid Mario Galaxy: THE MOVIE!!!!!!!!!!!!! - Star Wars/Guardians of the Galaxy Mario & Luigi Travel through Time - Back to the Future The Cook of Life - The Book of Life - Deadpool - Interstellar - Star Wars 7 - How to train your dragon 2 - The Avengers - Inception - Croods - Gravity - Frozen - Armageddon - Bad Teacher - Chronicle - Caroline - The Dark Knight - The Dark Knight Rises - Deception - Despicable me 2 - Despicable me - Minions - Conan the Barbarian - Cowboys & Aliens - 2012 - 30 Minutes or Less - Bad Country - Battle: Los angeles - Bourne Ultimatum - Case 39 - Chronicle of Naria - Clash of the Titans - Fantastic Mr. Fox - The fault in our stars - Frankenweenie - Frozen - The Hangover - Happy Feet - How to train your dragon - I am number four - Insidious - Into the woods - Kung fu Panda - Oblivion - Rise of the guardians - Rise of the planet of the apes - Spider man - Super 8 - Ted - Thor - TMNT - Tron - Tron Legacy - Twilight - Twilight New Moon - Up - Wall E - xXx - X-men - X-Men Origins - Bee Movie - Cat Woman http://www.imsdb.com/ http://www.script-o-rama.com/ https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/List_of_Honest_Trailers_episodes https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/List_of_Everything_Wrong_With..._episodes[[Category:Playlists]]